


Finally

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [92]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: For ficcingcaptaincanaryPrompt: Sara and Len see a non-canon Legends of Flarrowverse pairing that makes them realize they’re in love.





	

 “Look at them. It’s repulsive,” Leonard said as he nodded towards Mick and Amaya making out in the mess hall.  

The two have been together for three months now, ever since Mick drunkenly confessed his feelings for Amaya in the middle of their mission briefing. She was about to be paired to Nate for an undercover mission when Mick ‘suggested’ to Captain Lance that he is more fit for the role of Amaya’s husband since he’s liked her for a long time now.

Mick’s announcement shocked everybody, save for Leonard who knew it beforehand. When the whole team went silent, Mick walked out, afraid of what the woman’s reaction might be. Amaya was quick to follow the man to the mess hall to talk their feelings out. And basically to tell Mick that she feels the same.

And now that all that’s between them is settled, they made it their goal to violate everybody’s eyes by making out in every available space in the timeship.

Sara, who is leaning on the table beside Leonard, nudged the man. “You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to make out with.”

“Are you suggesting we should make out just to annoy them back?” Leonard said with a teasing smirk.

Sara returned his smirk with a small smile. She stood up straight and touched Leonard’s arm lightly, then walked away to get to the bridge.

 

After a few minutes of flirting and giggling, Amaya finally left the mess hall, leaving the partners behind.

“Enjoyed the show?” Mick said, watching Snart take a bottle of beer from his pack.

Leonard shrugged as he opened the bottle. “Hands on the wrong places and too much tongue on your part. Not something I like watching.”

“Geez, thanks for the tips, boss,” Mick replied, taking a gulp of his own beer. “At least I got the girl. Can’t say the same for you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mick scoffed. “Seriously, Snart? It’s been a year since we got you back and you still haven’t made a move on Blondie. You keep insisting you don’t like her but come on, the team isn’t blind. You both got the hots for each other. You’re just both idiots.”

“So what are you saying? I go there and drunkenly confess just like you did in hopes of us ending up like you and the fox girl?” Leonard replied sarcastically, knowing that deep inside, that’s just what he wants to do.

“Maybe, Snart,” Mick replied. “If she rejects you, which I doubt she will, then at least you tried. Come on. You love her. It’s worth a shot.”

He didn’t even deny it. Leonard just grunted and finished his bottle.

 

It was Amaya who sat beside Sara on the bridge. Sara was looking at the green mass of the temporal zone when she felt the woman tap her shoulder.

“Mind if I take the seat?”

“No. Take it.”

Amaya held the silence for a few minutes until she can’t help ask: “Are you still waiting for Snart or have you lost hope and just decided to let it go?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sara turned to her with a frown on her face.

“Come on,” Amaya replied. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You feel something for him. I think you’ve had it even before he died. When I met you, you were literally out there kissing all the ladies you could meet but it’s never like how you look at him.”

“Get to your point, Amaya.”

“Mick and I have something special,” she replied. “It’s too early to call it something more than just liking one another but we’re slowly figuring things out along the way. But you, Sara, the two of you—you guys have already figured out what you feel for each other. You just fail to act on it. You know well that you could always make a move first. Why haven’t you?”

Sara dropped her elbows to her knees and covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know. I don’t know, Amaya. I just think it’s not in the cards anymore. So much time has passed since…since he first asked…and I don’t know if what we have now is worth risking it.”

“What do you have right now?” Amaya asked.

“We’re good,” Sara tried defending, “we’re okay. We’re...friends.”

“You two haven’t been just friends for a long time, Sara.”

Amaya stood up and left immediately after her statement, leaving Sara to her thoughts. It only lasted for a minute since the seat Amaya left has been vacated by Snart himself.

 

“So, Mick talked to me…”

“Of course he did.”

“You had a chat with Amaya?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn, those two.”

“Y—yeah.”

 

Leonard didn’t know what came to him. It must’ve been his nerves, or his feelings, or the unsteady trumping in his chest. He reached out to hold Sara’s hand which lay on her lap. Sara took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tight.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Leonard said, his voice deep and void of his usual drawl.

“We are,” Sara whispered. She let her head lean on the headrest of the jump seat.

Leonard ran his thumb through her knuckles softly and carefully. “I’m sorry I took my time. I waited too long for the right timing, not knowing we’d never have the right timing. We only have now.”

He was still looking for words to tell her—to ease her through his confession—to ease her through what he’s planning to say, when Sara blurted out: “I love you, Leonard. I have for a long time.”

Leonard moved to the edge of the seat to look at her in the eye. He’s confused and relieved at the same time. “Could you say that again?”

Sara smiled, nudging him. “You heard me. I love you. At least that’s what I think this is,” she said as her free hand went to her chest. “It’s a weird feeling but I think I’m right. I think love is what this is.”

She was in the middle of rambling when Leonard’s free hand went to the back of Sara’s neck. The man pulled her close and kissed her, not allowing her to let go.

That wasn’t a problem since she doesn’t really want to.

One of Sara’s hands left his hand to move to his short-buzzed hair, pulling him even closer that they already were. Another hand was busy exploring Leonard’s torso, pulling his shirt. Len kept his hands on her nape, one on her thigh.

Sara broke away from the kiss to get some air, panting. Leonard chuckled at the break, their foreheads not separating.

“Lance, you already know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Does this allow us to make out around the ship, too? As payback for Mick and Amaya?”

Sara just laughed and grabbed him back for a kiss.


End file.
